


A Good Point.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, No Incest, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, Sibling Love, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny makes a good point to Ron's dating Severus Snape, but Ron doesn't have to consider it until he has to. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. Pairing in this is Severus/Ron, though it's only mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, this is just a short one shot to add to my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU Oneshot Collection thing.
> 
> Ginny makes a point, but Ron doesn't have to believe it's true quite yet.

Ron was just putting his things away, his first date with Severus had been, not everything he had imagined, but close.

"Are you Mad?!" Ginny fumed, storming into his room. Ron sighed. His sister has been bugging him about dating Severus for the past week.

"I assure you, I am completely sane." He was really tired of this.

"He's like, twenty years older than you, more even!" Ron stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"He is not. You know he's only twelve years older than I, and I am entirely sure that I want to spend as much time as I can with him." He turned his back to her again before going back to putting his things away.

"Can't you just imagine?" Ginny asked, "What it will be like when I go back to school? What it will be like, knowing where he is but unable to go to him because of school policy? That you won't be able to see him for the entire school year?" Ginny asked.

Ron didn't look up, kept his eyes on his hands as they folded and unfolded his shirt. She sighed.

"Just," She breathed deep, letting the air out slowly, like she really didn't want to say something, but wanting to just as badly.

"Just, be careful. We might not be as close as I like, but you are still my brother and I care for you." She patted him on the back before exiting the room.

Ron really didn't want to think about it, he had the summer, they would work things out, they had to.

The sadness he felt wasn't too bad, he could work through this.

He sat on his bed, his heart beating too fast and tears silently falling down his cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? I made myself sad with this. I have ways they could work around this, but Ron was just so sad... Also one of the Prompts was Sadness the emotion. So,
> 
> "Can't you just imagine?" (dialogue), Ron Weasley (character) and sadness (emotion)
> 
> Is for Hopscotch on the Hogwarts thing I'm part of.
> 
> Mars


End file.
